Johnny Wheeler
Johnny is the son of Joey and Mai in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and Kidnapped. He was born four years after Atem left. Johnny's deck mirrors his father's, and he also possesses Red-Eyes Black Chick and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to increase his deck's power. Personality Johnny inherited his father's hot-headed personality and his dedication to his friends. As intelligence goes, he's not the brightest bulb on the tree, but he can still use his head if he concentrates. He's also inherited his father's luck with risk cards such as Time Wizard. He sticks by his friends to the point that part of the reason he participated in the new Duelist Kingdom was to help his friends. History Early Life Johnny was born to Mai and Joey. He was also breast fed. Kidnapped! By the time Johnny was three, Mai was trying to teach him manners, which was spoiled by Joey speaking with his mouth full. Academy Years Johnny barely managed to make it into Kaiba's Academy, but the combination of his luck and his skills allowed him to climb up through the students, though he was still in Slifer Red by the age of 16. Dadnapped! Thanks to his father's status as the world's third best Duelist, Johnny got to come to the Tokyo Duel Monsters Convention. When Yugi was kidnapped, Johnny went with Tag to look for him, but it ended up with Tag being kidnapped too. He then followed Seth and Darin to try and save them from Rex and Weevil's hideout, to Tag's clue in a gas station men's room, to the hotel. He then wished his friend good luck after Tag beat Mel, and Tag and Yugi were headed on a father-son vacation. My Sister's Duelist Johnny accompanied his friends as they and Seth looked for Isis, and he helped save her when he knocked her kidnapper unconscious when he tried to kill her. Mother and Son Johnny's advice to Darin was to try a complicated math problem to empty his head while he dueled, but Darin's natural intelligence stopped that from working. Dueling Dog A week before going back to school, Johnny dueled with Tag. Tag won when Dark Magician destroyed Flame Swordsman. Johnny then listened to Tag when he said that Johnny had to use his head in his duels. When Kaiba took over the Academy, Johnny had to duel Odion to stay. The duel began in Johnny's favor as he was able to summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, which could easily handle the Embodiments of Apolphis if Odion used them. Johnny then crippled Odion's Trap Deck when he summoned Jinzo. When Odion called out Mystical Beast Selket, Johnny managed to call out the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. With Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Odion's best monster was defeated, so Odion conseeded the Duel to Johnny, which Kaiba believed earned Johnny a promotion to Ra Yellow. This caused Johnny to start singing his father and Uncle Tristan's victory song. Return of Shadi Soul Search Johnny went with his friends to Domino Museum. Millennium Test Johnny went with the others to check on Bakura. Unfortunately, Bakura was put under Shadi's control, so Bakura began choking Johnny, but he was saved when Anzu hit him with a globe. Johnny and Yugi then ran off to keep Bakura away from the others. Johnny tried punching him in the mouth, but he still attacked. Eventually, Johnny found Anzu, Serena, and Kira standing on planks over the roof of the building. After that, Johnny went up and held Anzu's plank up as the rope holding her blank up was breaking, and he managed to hold it up long enough for the Millennium Key to restore Anzu's mind and for Darin to help Anzu off. Birthday for Two Johnny attended Tag and Anzu's birthday party, and he was in favor of listening to the story of Joey losing track of Anzu as he believed it was funny. The Thief Returns When Darin's soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm, Johnny shouted for Darin to wake up. When Tag says that Darin needs their help, Johnny asks how, and Anzu uses their friendship. When they arrive, Johnny shouts for Darin to show Bakura what he's got. He returns with everyone else after Bakura's defeated. Death-T When Johnny and the others are about to go home for a few days, a man arrives in a limo and takes them to Tokyo. There, they see Solomon lose to Tyrone. When Tag is then forced to participate in Mel's Tournament of Death, Death-T, Johnny and the others decide to go with Tag along with a recently arrived Serena and Isis. Death-T1 Johnny arrived at Death-T1 with the others, and they were briefed by Anzu about what they had to do to win the first game. Due to the constricted space Johnny had, he went up on top and knocked one of the men out by kicking him in the face. He then retreated when Darin sensed something amiss, and went with the others to Death-T2 after Darin defeated the other two opponents. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear When Johnny arrived at the railway car, and the driver showed up, he was so freaked out that he lost consciousness. He recovered quickly and was shackled to his seat and informed that he'll be electrocuted if he speaks. As the chairs blew air on Johnny and slap his face, he turned "paler than Voldemort" and passed out, which ends up saving him, and he recovers just after the gang arrives at the next part of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion When the gang arrives at the Murderer's Mansion, Johnny can't find any sign of a trap door, and he passes out when Mel informs them of the Chopman. Johnny participates in the game of risking his hand, and he is released when Tag figures out that Anzu has to push her button. He then witnesses Isis being kidnapped. Chopman When the gang enters the passage, Johnny is creeped out. Once they learn that one of them has to enter a room with the Chopman to save Isis, Johnny volunteers. Unfortunately, the door closes before Johnny can get Isis out. He's then handcuffed to the Chopman. Chopman then uses his strength to cause Johnny to smash his beans against a pillar. Then Chopman tries to attack with a chainsaw, but it gets caught, and Tag manages to point out a metal pin to Johnny. Johnny then uses it to pick the lock and release himself. He then attaches it to a lit candle as he and Isis stand on the ledge. Chopman then shoves again to find out what Johnny did, so he ends up burned alive as Johnny and Isis leave. After that, Seth thanks Johnny. Death-T3 An hour after arriving at a completely smooth room, save a small opening, Johnny wondered when the game would start. When Anzu drew their parents' friendship symbol on their hands and said that whenever they're alone, they just need to think of the symbol to remember their friendship, Johnny says that sounds cool. Once the blocks start falling and Anzu explains that she can use her dance training to help them, Johnny prays to God to let this work. It does and they manage to escape, except for Darin who gets trapped inside when his jacket gets caught between blocks. Death-T4 When Johnny asked who would volunteer in Death-T4, Tag said he'd do it. Johnny then witnessed Tag's defeat of Leon during the Capsule Monsters Game on Death-T4. Death-T5 As Tag was about to face Mel in the rematch on Death-T5, Johnny mentally told Tag not to lose his cool. He was then angered when Seth said that the next time Isis wanted to kick someone, she should kick Johnny. Johnny then cheered for Tag during the duel. Once Tag won, and Mel's thugs held guns to everyone, Johnny was saved from getting shot by Seth as a way to pay him back for saving Isis. Journey to the Past Johnny later explained that Joey taught him how to pick a lock, which helped him against the Chopman, during a party to celebrate the end of Death-T. He then went with Kira to reunite with her parents. New Member of the Family Johnny later learned that Tea was pregnant again, and he congratulated Yugi. He then pretended to see Jaden Yuki when Isis asked where babies came from. Lucky Me Johnny went with the gang to Domino High, and he laughed when Tag pointed out that Kaiba went to Domino High the same as the rest of their parents. Johnny was extremely nervous about eating at Burger World due to the escaped convict. He was proven right, but he was beaten by Darin. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Johnny witnessed Yugi defeat Kaiba again. He then got to join Kaiba and Yugi's family in the jet ride home as he helped save Isis at Death-T. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, he went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Johnny then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo and commented that Seth was boned once Exodia Necross was summoned. Prince of Games Johnny then witnessed Tag's duel with Gozaburo to save Seth and once Tag won and Yugi and Kaiba got out, Johnny wondered how they knew that'd work. New Duelist Kingdom Johnny was present when Tag got a package from Industrial Illusions, and he figured there'd be an explanation on the video tape. After Tag's video duel with Pegasus, Johnny witnessed his parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Johnny checked on his parents and his Aunt Serenity and Uncle Tristan. After that, Johnny went home and recieved a formal invitation to the New Duelist Kingdom. His eyes practically popped out when he learned that the grand prize was $100,000,000.00. During reconstruction of his deck for the tournament, Johnny could only determine on Red-Eyes Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Flame Swordsman, and Jinzo. Eventually, he remade his deck. On the boat, Johnny met Jen Atlas, the top ranked Duelist from the South Academy. He became insulted when Mai pointed out that Johnny was the absolute bottom of the barrel in the tournament until Tag calmed him down. Johnny then learned that Anzu and Serena had snuck on to give him and the others emotional support. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Johnny believed he should pick his opponents carefully. Johnny then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters